


just some ADHD resources :)

by actually_ihavenoidea



Series: this is real, this is me [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADHD Character, Bokuto Koutarou Has ADHD, Hinata Shouyou Has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_ihavenoidea/pseuds/actually_ihavenoidea
Series: this is real, this is me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676263
Kudos: 8





	just some ADHD resources :)

Hi guys! I'm so overwhelmed with all the feedback I've gotten from this series and how many people relate to it! I'm so so glad.

ADHD is so much more than hyperactivity and/or inattention. In fact, "Attention-Deficit" is actually a HUGE misnomer. ADHD is NOT a lack of attention, rather it's an inability to regulate attention. I really don't feel like there's enough out there about ADHD that tells what the disorder actually IS. That's a huge reason I started this series. 

This is just a post that's sharing some of my favorite resources for those who are interested. If you have any questions, please comment and I'll do my best to explain something or point you in the right direction. I'll add to this as I need to! If you have any suggestions for other resources, please let me know and I'll check them out. I'm always looking for more :) 

**_***Important Note: I am not a doctor, and cannot diagnose you, nor do I claim to be an expert. Everything I've learned is from my own experiences and research I've done on my own. This is also not meant to be a substitute for therapy or coaching. If you think you need help or want to seek a diagnosis, please please seek the appropriate doctor/therapist.***_ **

****Also please note that misinformation is just as much and issue within the ADHD community as it is all over the internet in other communities. Do your research!**

**RESOURCES:**

**HowtoADHD Youtube Channel** : 

This is the first place I started. She does a REALLY good job explaining ADHD and all the nuances of it. I would look at her "Start Here! How to ADHD Fundamentals" and "What is ADHD anyway?" playlists. These will give you a good start, but she's got SO many good videos to look at. 

**authenticallyADHD on Instagram:**

Jak is so amazing! She's super chill and positive and her posts are all so fun! She targets her media specifically towards those who identify as women and non-binary folks, but that doesn't mean her stuff doesn't apply to men!

**DaniDonavan on Insta & TikTok:**

Her videos/art are super super good at explaining things in simple terms and their short enough that if you have maybe just a lil bit of trouble paying attention, you can watch them no problem!

**adhd_couple on Insta:**

Cute art w good explanations!

 **adhd_alien** **on Insta:**

Super well done comics with really relatable explanations and situations 

**You Mean I'm Not Lazy, Stupid Or Crazy?! A Self-help Book for Adults with Attention Deficit Disorder** (book by Kate Kelly & Peggy Ramundo)

Personally, I have not read this yet, but I've only heard good things! 


End file.
